Shattered Souls
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Two people had shattered five souls, while losing their own to the darkness that of a forever sleep. Rated T for Language and major character death


Hello everyone .

This is an new story, though it's only a one shot.

I wanted to see if I could pull my self away from the comedy stories I normally write and I'm trying to find a balance with my writting.

This was written by my alter ego...so those of you who have read this story on AFF under SinkingIntoDarkness...you all now know that it was me...but shhhh don't tell anyone! ((_I had to play the part of KuwaL reviewing SinkingIntoDarkness...which felt weird...;_)) I want it to be a secret and I wasn't getting reviews there so I decided to try my luck here.

I sent it to my friend who is a writer...well actually she's my cousin who's a writter, but anyway, I sent it to her and she loved it; so I am just confused as to why they didn't seem to like it on AFF, not reviewing and stuff. So I wanted to see if my luck would be better here hahaha.

So I hope you guys like this...cause it's very dark and sad; which is saying something, cause I'm miss sunshine hahaha.

So enjoy!

**Shattered Souls**

**Diclaimer:** I do not own YYH or anything related to the show, that privelage belongs to the creator of YYH Yoshihiro Togashi, to the production company Funimation and to the Graphi Novel company Shonen Jump. I am makin no profit off of this story, just fooling around with different ideas and stuff; testing my skills as a writter .

* * *

It was raining. 

It was so dark that one would think it was more like the middle of the night rather then the middle of the day. Sobs could be heard; echoing across the graveyard. A low rumble in the distance was the mourners warning to clear out before they themselves might end up being buried deep within the moisten ground.

Many left, fearing the lighting and getting their death of cold from being soaked to the bone. However, there were a small few who stayed; none of those precious few willing to move from their spot. All sitting as close to the newly made grave, which held the one who they treasured so close to their hearts.

She couldn't take it anymore and clung to the nearest person next to her, sobbing into her comforter's firm chest. Arms wrapped around her, giving the poor girl small comfort.

"He was too young….22…he…I'm the oldest…I should have kicked the bucket before he did…oh Kazuma."

She sobbed; as a sister would do if the y had lost their last living member, of an already dying family line.

Shizuru buried her self deeper into the chest of the beautiful red head that was shedding tears himself. She was alone now. She had no one, nothing else to hold onto. Her brother had given her a reason to live, especially after their parents were killed in a car accident ten years earlier. Shizuru clenched her eyes shut and clung more to the kitsune. He hugged her close to his chest as he let her violently shake and let out all of her sorrow; all on him.

Kurama gently ran soothing circles on her back which caused her violent tremors to subside. He let several more tears slip past his gorgeous green orbs and make their way down his soft white cheeks. He would miss the only true human friend he had. Kurama closed his eyes tightly, holding back anymore tears that had threaten to fall. He then laid his head on top of hers, shushing her. However, she wept unheard cries of anguish into his chest.

**  
**Another girl sobbed not to far away. She clung to the one who was her lost brother. He had received the strength to tell her the truth because of the man who was now six feet under them. The now deceased man had found out and used the fire demon's own honor against him. He held his sweet sister who had lost the man she had loved; never telling him how she truly felt for him.

Yukina wished she could have had one more minute with him; one more day. One day to tell him how she had not only cared for him, but had truly loved him. He had shown her more kindness then she had ever seen. He had treated her with respect and could always bring a smile to her face, or make her laugh whenever she needed it. She wept unheard cries as she filled her brother's black suit with the most beautiful tear gems one would ever see.

Hiei hugged his sister, awkward at not only the position he was hugging her in, but from the clothes Kurama had forced him to wear. It was a show of respect was what the kitsune had told the fire demon. Even though Hiei wouldn't admit it aloud, he had respected the one he referred to as 'the oaf'. Hiei had grown fond of the clumsy human, as well as respected him, which was something that he rarely gave and would only showed respect to those he felt had earned his respect.

Tears that would not fall from chocolate brown eyes, stared down emotionlessly at the grave. What was buried under that dirt, which was now turning into mud from the down pour, was not only his best friend but the feelings of brotherly love he had towards the boy. He felt he had lost everything; all in the same day, within the same hour. He had lost the two most important people in his life and no matter how much he prayed or begged, they were never coming back.

Yusuke Urameshi went unblinking at the tomb stone that read the name of his dearest friend. He would have been better if the woman he loved wasn't in the hospital, in a comma that she would never awake from; a fate worse then death it self. He clenched his fists into the mud; lowering his head as he shut his eyes. The tears that had glazed over his eyes slowly made their way down from the corners of his eyes and splashed into the wet grown.

"Why?"

All became silent as the meek voice of what used to be a loud and cocky voice sounded weak and beaten.

"Why do I have to suffer so much? What? It's not enough that I was going to lose them anyway? I was gonna out live them anyway….so….why take them now? Could ya have waited a few more years?"

Yusuke choked back the bile that had threatened to spill from his lips. He lowers his head so it almost touches his chest.

"….and it had to be this way, didn't it? You love making my life a living HeXll…you just thought 'oh why don't we make that Yusuke guy suffer more by having his best friend get shot protecting his girlfriend and why not throw in having his death be worthless, cause she ends up in a comma she'll never wake up from.' Yeah a real hoot. Well you know what I think about all that craXp….?"

Yusuke slowly, but shakily stands up straight and glares up at the heavens, blinking back the droplets that fall into his eyes.

"…I think….that you asXholes should pick on another moron….cause this one's got nothing left you can take….**YA HEAR ME! YOU FUXCKING BAXSTARDS ALREADY TOOK EVERYTHING I HAD! EVERYTHING THAT I LOVED! SO LEAVE ME THE FUXCK ALONE DAXMN IT …..!"** Yusuke falls to his knees and bends over as if he was just punched in his gut. He covers his head and pulls his already gel-less hair.

"….I got nuthin left for you to take….so just leave me alone…"

Four figures watch with broken hearts and shattered souls as their leader and good friend crumbled in front of their own eyes. He was the one who had beaten death over and over with out fear; he had battled countless demons and been literally beaten to death and h e never even shed a tear. It took two people to cause this once proud and strong willed man to fall, broken and hopeless.

Those two who literally tore down and shattered five souls in one day were that of one:

Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's love and soul mate. Kurama's friend. Shizuru's best friend. Yukina's adopted older sister. Hiei's friend.

And…

Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama's friend and loyal team mate. Shizuru's loving little brother and best friend. Yukina's true love and soul mate. Hiei's team mate and what one could be considered a friend. Yusuke's best friend and brother.

Two people had shattered five souls, while losing their own to the darkness that of a forever sleep.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? Should I even continue making sappy sad/ dark stories? You guys tell me I hope you all liked it! Please read and review!  



End file.
